someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
Animal Crossing: Reaching Aika
Legends I've heard of a dark village. A village that traps its villagers and people in pain. I wanted to know more. I wanted to know why. I wanted to help them. My name is Kobosaki, and I live in the happy village of Nova, and it would be wrong to give you the dream address of my town, as it would seem like advertisement. Now, to determine if I really wanted to go to this mythical place, I visited my good friend Luna at the Dream Suite, to know the surroundings. "Hey Luna," I walked in and said. "Hello Samus," she said with a giggle because I wore a Samus suit. "Luna, have you heard of an Aika Village?" I ask. She takes a step back and I see sudden beads of sweat form over her anteater nose and forehead. "Uh, no I don't believe I do Mayor Kobosaki..." She was lying. I could tell through her shaken voice. "I think you do. I'd like to dream of that place. If I find it interesting I will leave for the village next Tuesday. I think there's animals there that need my help." I sounded serious. Maybe a bit too serious. She started sweating even more then let out a big sigh. "I suggest you choose somewhere else-" "No Luna, I want to go there. Please," I said while pulling out 500 bells. "Okay... but I'll let you know that every dream is slightly altered from the actual place." "Alright, then that'll make me more anxious to visit the actual place." "I shouldn't have said that..." she whispered under her breath. I am a stubborn son of a bitch that will do anything to get what I want. My curiosity is killing me. I lay down on the bed while she reluctantly dims the lights. "Mayor, this dream has been blocked for many reasons. To unblock it, you will need to pay the original 500 bells, plus a 2000 bell unblocking fee." I sighed and gave her the 2500, which was 5 times the original price. "Now... I'm going to... turn down the lights..." That ended with a small gulp. She dims the lights. "One...sheep... Two...sheep... Three..." I went dead cold. Glimpse I woke up in a town plaza, Luna standing next to me with a worried look. She's drenched in sweat. Lloid was nearby in a night hat moving his arms around more frantically than ever. He was panicking as I hear small whimpers coming from him. "W-w-welcome to the dream world..." Luna said. "When you want to return to the real world, the world of safety, PLEASE lie down on this bed once more." She doesn't usually say 'the world of safety'. She says the world of stress, and she almost yelled the word 'please'. I get out of bed to a town plaza covered in white carpet, where a present lies near. I open it to see a dolly. Interesting I guess. I keep it just incase. I think there's some kind of meaning to this. The plaza is covered with water fountain statues. I hear a voice then. "Please... don't hurt me." It came from the north. I turned around then decided to go there. As I walk that direction, Luna stops me to say, "Don't leave this area. Please." I don't want to stay there. "I'm going north. I'll be right back-" "DON'T LEAVE ME OR I WILL LEAVE WITHOUT YOU." she screams. I was completely startled. "Calm down, it'll be okay. It's just a dream, just like you said." I try to comfort her. She looks at me with disbelief. "...get back in the bed and let's go. NOW." Luna says that with actual, pure fear. I felt so sorry for her. "Luna, tell me. What's with you? You're usually so calm and collected. You even let me go to a glitch down flooded in water! We could've easily been eaten by sharks or drowned there! And this sets you off? A small, quiet plaza?" "You don't understand." She says with a whisper. Tears shed from her eyes now. "...let's go." I finally say. I wake up in the suite again. I felt angry, sorry, sad, confused... eager to know what lies in that place. "Please, leave mayor. Come back when you aren't so determined to go back to that village in hell." Luna says as she looks at the floor. I look at her for a bit, nod my head and walk out the door. I need to research this more thoroughly. Now's the time to visit someone who's been around the world, telling jokes. Dr. Shrunk. Dr. Shrunk's Secret Ah, Dr. Shrunk, the bad comedian Salamander. He's a goofy guy who runs Club LOL. It's late at night, so the club's nightly party has started. It was next door to the Dream Suite, so it wasn't a long walk. I walked down the old steps and walked in. K.K. Slider was playing his song, Surfin' K.K. I walked over to Dr. Shrunk, who was dancing with Ava, a hen who lives here. "Hey, Shrunk, my man! What's going on?" "Ohoho! It's Kobosaki! Mayor, how are you doing? Have you pulled out your new comedian skills much? Enjoying the party?" When he says that, K.K. plays our town tune a couple times. "I'm doing well! The party's great, and I'm pulling out all the jokes you told me!" I screamed over the music. "What's going on?" Ava comes over to say. "Nothing much. Hey Shrunk, can we talk in private, outside?" "Sure my good friend!" We walk outside where the chill of the wind makes me shiver. "Hmm... Shrunk, you've been around the world in your younger years. Have you been to Aika Village?" Shrunk's eyes dilated a bit and he sat down. "Aika, my friend, was one of the reasons I quit telling jokes. Next to not being so good at it of course, hehe..." he was getting nervous. "There were murders there. Possessed dolls and evil children. Or was it the other way around...?" He was confused as usual. "A man was killed. A woman committed suicide. A child still lives there believing the doll is her friend, not her enemy. The animals are trapped there. They act happy but if you ask them they'll tell you they want to leave, to get away from the nightmares," At this point I knew I needed to go there. "I was about to stay there for a night once, and the child stalked me the entire time. She kept holding that doll and kept saying 'help me' with a big smile on her face. I left the next half hour after I arrived. It made me too uneasy." Ava walks through the door towards us. "I heard about that. Kobosaki, you're not going... are you?" I can't lie to them. "I'm going tomorrow morning. If I leave early enough I should be there by nightfall." They look at me with worry, then they run off towards the village. Eh, I can't worry about this. I went home and started a bit more research and started to pack up. Yamisoka and Taitu I researched the village while I was upstairs in my house. I had a desktop and looked up Aika. I got nothing about villages, but I got some biographies instead. Yamisoka Fukushi and Taitu Ramesh. These two were the founders of a village of an unknown name. Yamisoka was a mother with an mental illness. She thought suicidal thoughts. She moved to a hidden town for the healthy air that surrounded it. Taitu was a father with little to no money but was a hard worker and a loving person, but with a temper. Yamisoka has a son named Suku, and Taitu had a daughter named Aika. The two met in a now forgotten village. Eventually they married and started getting better jobs for their children. 4 year old Suku loved to play with toys, so they worked to get those toys. 8 year old Aika liked the color grey, so they worked for grey books, wall paper, and food. One day, there was an accident. Suku was missing and in his bed was Aika's only non-grey toy, a doll, and a mysterious axe in its hand. When Aika was told of Suku's disappearance, she attempted to show sorrow and sadness but expressed some happiness instead. The parents eventually found Suku's shoe hanging from a flag pole one day with a note in it saying, "Aika didn't do it." Suku was never found since. They soon after moved to a small forest to build their own new happy home. Years passed when eventually it formed into a happy town. It was beautiful, blooming with greenery, and animal villagers, and had businesses starting there too. Around that time, Aika was 14, but she still acted like she was 8. She heard her family arguing one night. She checked and saw her father punching her mother. She lied there, bruised and bloodied. Aika was furious. That night the family slept in separate rooms. Aika sneaked into her father's room that night, and all that was left when she left was a bloody mess in place of the father. The body was never found. The next morning the mother saw the blood and found that the father was missing. After a couple weeks, she was depressed, and her bad thoughts brought her to suicide. She removed her shoes and jumped into the sea. The villagers were sad. Depression spreaded and the town started to die, The trees and plants died. The greenery around the center of town, however lived and grew to be rich and full. This was the end of the article. Aika The next morning, I had my bags packed, still fascinated with the town's history. I walked outside, and every villager was at the train station, even the special rare visitors. Ava the Hen, Moe the Cat, Wolfgang the Wolf, Kap'n, Isabelle my Secretary, Tom Nook, everybody. Isabelle saw me and ran over to hug me. She started to cry and talked to me. "Mayor Kobosaki, please don't leave to go to that horrible, horrible place! You'll be trapped in pain and misery! Here there's happiness and friends! Don't go!" I had a mission. Me and my stone heart (if you want to say that) had one priority. "I'm going. I'm sorry." "We cancelled all train stops here for today." says Porter, the train stop monkey. I give them a peace sign with my fingers then walked along the train tracks. No train, no problem. They can't stop me. They all cry my name as I walk. I even heard Brewster, our café owner, who's usually clam and quiet scream "Goodbye, I hope you feel better now, walking towards death!" Those words chilled my heart a little. But at this point, it's already ice cold. Two days of long walking. I stopped by a town owned by a man named Nintendo a day ago and restocked on supplies. I ran out of food a minute ago, but I'm almost at the gates of Aika Village. I have plenty of water still. I see the train station now. I made it. The air is warmer than ever, but I feel a heavy blackness in the town's atmosphere. It was beautiful though. Roses and golden peach trees everywhere, and I plucked a few of the perfect fruits. This has to be Aika. My map and the town gate says so. Up ahead I see the town plaza and statues. The doll present is still there. I open it once more, and this time the doll had a twisted smile. Up north I hear the words once again. "Please... don't hurt me." Nobody is here to stop me this time. "Hello?" I yelled as I ran north. I ran to find that there is a small house with a red roof. Inside were 3 manikins and a disturbing tune playing. The back room is blocked off. A party was being celebrated. I look around and see an axe hanging from the roof. Looking closer, engraved in the handle of the axe was 'Taitu.' All of a sudden, a girl touched me shoulder from behind. I yelped out of surprise. She was wearing a red and white knit cap and a santa coat and shirt. I feel a bit weird to admit she's beautiful. She spoke something in Japanese and pointed at the axe. When I looked again she laughed and slowly inched closer to me, gently touched my throat, squeezed lightly, and said to me, "Don't hurt me, she already did." She then let go, and pulled up her shirt sleeve and I see a long scar was there. She looked at it and giggled and said, "Go now, she'll do the same to you." She started to laugh louder, and skipped around the room. As I left through the door, I was becoming nervous. I then remembered that there was an upstairs. I went back in, and a doll and an axe replace where the girl was when I left. I slowly stepped upstairs where paintings made by a little girl of a family were there. No boy in the pictures, just mom, dad, and a girl. A dog picture was also there. Right next to them was the doll again. It was staring at me. Then, to my amazement, it blinked. I was startled, I fell down the stairs and let out my anger. "Stupid fucking stairs and stupid fucking doll!" As I was yelling, I heard some weeping outside. I stood up, rubbing my head where I hit and, and walked outside. It was coming from all the way south. The only way there was through a single bridge, and the other 2 homes were around that southern part of the village. The second I passed the bridge, what I witnessed was a maze of trash, bushes, and pitfall seeds. I also saw a black silhouette walked towards me when I stepped back onto the land. "Turn back, please don't suffer for me..." it said with pain. Perplexing message. It turned around afterward and walked towards the nearest house. I knew what to do. After falling through 4 fucking pitfall seeds, I found and picked up some chocolate cake on the ground. I dropped it the second I found Scorpions in it. I also found fortune cookies, chocolate coins, lollipops, and of course, many holes. I found Re-Tail eventually. It was closed, but had a disturbing message on the wall. "Re-Tail: Temporarily closed Forever." There were 3 fingernail claw marks on the walls. I walked away then found some more houses nearby. Different messages were on each wall. Amelia: Flown Away forever. Tom: Forgotten Rhonda: Loved Agnes: Loved to be Hated Octavian: Couldn't Stay Away Spork: Stabbed with a Spork. Axel: Who cares Truffles: (no message) Shari: Miserable Poncho: Lost at Sea. Half of my reasoning to come here- to save the suffering animals, is ruined, gone. I did find another open human home however. A small, green roofed home. Inside was a dark seat/sign maze, with a back room, upstairs, and basement. After navigating the maze, I arrived in the backroom. It was blue, with an entire collection of toys displayed there. I heard whispers beaming in there. What I can make out was this. "should we kill her?" "shes our friend." "shes fresh meat, possible new enemy." "like the one behind us?" "and like the man?" "just like those two." I run away, bursting through the seat/sign maze again. I'm afraid. I want to go home. But it feels like something is tugging at my soul. It won't let me leave. Why can't I leave? I run upstairs. It was a peaceful garden ground and sky background. An apple, snake and statues of a man and a woman were there. I felt at... peace. Like I never felt before, especially since I entered this village. I recognized it as Adam and Eve. I decided to walk out and I did with a smile on my face, then went downstairs. It was a doll party. Food and dolls everywhere. I study the room. I heard even quieter whispers this time. "this is good." "I love this place." "this place is suffering." "we love suffering." "he wont though." "that's good for us." "lets show him suffering." Nothing happened except me being spooked. I survey the room. I then find the axe behind that same red doll. I scream, screamed terribly. I run out of that house. That girl is there, outside, smiling at me. She said to me, "Don't hurt her please. I love her." then she runs off singing. My face is red with sweat, and the air is all of a sudden hot. I need to leave, but I feel like I can't. I go to the next house, against my best judgement. Dead trees, turnips, and weeds everywhere. I end up at the next and last house. It's being torn down by time, and a scary realization was there. This house is west from the last. The girl ran east. Yet she was right here, at the house, saying "This is the funniest place ever!" Again, I walk in. My heart stops when I come in. The doll is right there, staring at me again with the axe, a twisted smile on her face. I then realize the doll in my backpack was gone. This is the beast, she was wrapped up and now she wants blood. I run past her through an indoor maze again when I hear the girl. "Goodbye friend!" I'm shaking. I just then find a family portrait again and many items on the floor. The backroom I find was full of paper. Paper everywhere. In the center of the room were 2 cases, on closed book, and a diary page. It read this. "My doll is my friend. I love her. She tells me what to do and tells me it in a nice way. She makes me do good things so I'll grow up to be a good girl. She said to hit daddy and now he's in Heaven! He's a happy daddy now! Mommy disappeared. Dolly said she ran to go get me some grey things. I love grey! I love mommy and daddy and especially Dolly!" It shook me up again. I see what happened. I hear a crash in the maze. I run back and a path to the right room is open. Inside I find a piano, easter eggs, and rotting, broken flooring and walls. It smelt like burnt paint and charcoal. It was a heavy scent too, and I was getting sick. I turned around again when I saw the ceiling. A doll hangs from a noose holding an axe. The axe slips and lands 2 feet away from me. On it was enscribed the word, "Aika." Escaping Aika I can't tell what to think of this and the girl. Should I be concerned for her well being? Or not? I can't tell, but before I finish that thought I hear Aika's voice again. "Look Daddy, I found an axe!" "Run Daddy, Run!" I escape the room and went through the maze again. I'm running after the entrance to the upstairs, where the voice came from. I arrived to find furniture decorated with the paintings everywhere, and the doll in in the dark, sitting there, watching a static TV. The doll twitches some and I dart away once again. I trip once again and quickly recover and I went from the 2nd floor to the basement. What I find is the final piece in this puzzle. A torn down room with old furniture and a bed with a human outline is here. The doll is staring at me, and it blinked and twitched. I'm too exhausted to move at this point. I hear the silent voices coming from the doll again. "you are suffering. i like it. you are enemy. just like man was and girl is. you wont leave. get in bed now." The doll slumps over and my arms twitch. My arms are dragging my body over to the bed. I have no control. "we will all drink the blood of the innocent once more." My arms are controlled and but I still have control over my sore legs and I dash out. An axe falls from the ceiling as I run. 4 more follow suit. One hits my foot, but the metal smashes it, not cut it. I stop for a moment in agonizing pain. I see names are enscribed into the axe handles. 2 Axes were stained with black crust. The names were: Yamasoka Taitu Suku Aika Kobosaki I pick up the axe that read Aika and threw it at the bed, cutting into the head of the outline. I make a mad dash out of the house and towards the tracks. I stop when I see Aika is standing there with the doll and axe. She smiles then said to me these words. "My dolly is the only thing I have left. Please don't leave me." I won't answer with words. I shake my head no. "...I understand." She grabs the axe, and slices the doll. She cuts the doll in the head, chest, and arms. She then picks up a scorpion filled cake and shoves it into the dolls stuffing. She turns back to me. "I don't need you to hurt me, even though you wanted to," I don't want to hurt her. She still confuses me. She buries the doll halfway in the ground and throws the axe into the trees. She goes to a tree and sits down, pulls a pitfall seed out of her pocket, and nibbles on it. Probably not healthy. I have bruises everywhere and I'm a bit bloody. I feel emotionally scarred. I run back home. I run and I won't bother to stop. I pick up dirt while running to eat it. I got home after what feels like weeks. When I got home however, I saw something that hurt me. The town was modernized. Roads and all sorts of fruit were everywhere. "Welcome to Delen" the town sign says. Isabelle comes out to see me. "Kobosaki?! It's you! We thought you were dead!" she says. "It's only been 4 days, Isabelle. What happened?" "We got a new Mayor, Mayor Tyler." "You replaced me in 4 days?" "Kobosaki..." she says quietly. "It's been 6 years." Aika Village Dream Address: 2600-0218-7298 Created by: AnimalInMe Posted by: SoloSand Category:Creepypasta Category:Creepypastas Category:Original Story Category:Video Games Category:Video Game Category:Animal Crossing Category:Journal Category:Sequel